Prawdziwe intencje
by KawaiiDoku
Summary: Shepard nie taka miła jak się wydaje.  - Wytwór bardzo złego dnia. -


_Po co biegniesz z bronią przed szereg, na front, dalej i dalej? Co pcha cię do sprostania rzeczom niemożliwym? Jakim cudem ktoś taki jak ty stał się bohaterem? Ty, brutalna egoistka, nazywana Aniołem Ludzkości. Ha ha, dobre, „anioł". Raczej upadły z ciebie anioł, skoro w twoich oczach tli się krwisto czerwony ogień. O co walczysz, do cholery?_

Uniosła wzrok znad mapy galaktyki, przesuwając wzrokiem po opuszczonych terminalach. Powoli jej wzrok padł na miejsce, gdzie powinna stać Kelly Chambers, patrząca na nią ciepło, z tą całą jej ufnością. Warknęła cicho, niczym wściekłe zwierze. Ciche kapnięcie brzmiało niczym krzyk w ciszy panującej na statku. Spojrzała w dół, zauważając krew na posadzce. Dopiero teraz zauważyła, jak mocno zacisnęła palce na barierce, bezwiednie używając biotyki, by ją zgnieść. Zgnieść z taką siłą, iż pęknięte kawałki poraniły jej dłonie, a paznokcie wbiły się głęboko w skórę, rozcinając ją. Puściła szczątki barierki, robiąc krok do tyłu. Wzięła głęboki wdech, odwracając się i powoli schodząc z podestu. Przesunęła zakrwawionymi palcami po blacie lady, na której stały terminale, obchodząc je powoli. Weszła do windy, zjechała w dół i od razu ruszyła do kabin załogi. Powoli obchodziła łóżka, patrząc na zdjęcia, plakaty, na rzeczy, które nie były niczym więcej jak tylko wspomnieniami. Wyciągnęła rękę, chcąc złapać ozdobną, srebrną ramkę ze zdjęciem, jednak powstrzymała się. Nie chciała plamić swoją krwią zadowolonej, dziecięcej buźki, która patrzyła na nią niebieskimi oczami. Odwróciła się na pięcie, wychodząc z pomieszczenia. Skierowała swoje kroki ku stołówce, patrząc na odsunięte krzesła, poprzewracane kubki i talerze. Przez szybę popatrzyła na pustą stację medyczną. Usiadła na blacie stołu, opierając nogi o jedno z krzeseł.

_O przetrwanie? O nadzieję? Ludzkość? Nie bądź głupia, Shepard. Ludzkość ma cię gdzieś, nadzieja od dawna puszcza się na prawo i lewo... A przetrwanie jest w twojej naturze, nie ważne, jaką podejmiesz decyzję._

Cisza przytłaczała ją. Nigdy nie myślała, że odczuje brak tych wszystkich ludzi, których większość znała tylko z nazwiska i rangi. Owszem, czuła się wobec nich zobowiązana, ale nie sądziła, że tak trudno będzie jej się pogodzić z ich stratą. Kopnęła wściekle krzesło, zeskakując z metalowego stołu i z pomocą biotyki wywracając go.

_Nie kłam, Shepard. Nie chodzi o NICH. Chodzi o CIEBIE. Zawsze chodzi o CIEBIE. Zbieracze zagrali ci na nosie, wdzierając się na TWÓJ statek, porywając TWOJĄ załogę. To cię wścieka, zakpili z ciebie, tak mocno, boleśnie, tak prawdziwie. Już nawet nie chodziło o życie tych ludzi, chodziło o TWÓJ honor… O ile jeszcze jakiś masz, ty cholerna egoistko._

Wrzasnęła, opierając się o ścianę. Nikt nie przychodził. Ci, którzy pozostali, Joker, Garrus, Miranda i reszta, oni wszyscy wiedzieli, że „pani komandor" przechodzi ciężki okres. Musiała zdecydować. Nie byli gotowi, żeby lecieć za Zbieraczami. Nie byli przygotowani, było jeszcze tyle rzeczy, do zrobienia, tyle spraw do załatwienia. Z drugiej strony, każda chwila zwłoki mogła kosztować czyjeś życie. Skąd mogła wiedzieć, czy ta uśmiechnięta, malutka dziewczynka ze zdjęcia właśnie nie straciła ojca? Weszła do windy, nie zważając na krew, którą brudziła ścianę, gdy podparła się o nią dłońmi. Pochyliła głową, znów wydając z siebie wściekły warkot. Szkoda, że Wrex jej teraz nie widział, był by z niej tak zadowolony. Albo Grunt, ten też pochwalał by jej aktualne zachowanie. Wyszła z windy, od razu kierując się ku mostkowi. Powitanie wypowiedziane znajomym głosem nie przyniosło ukojenia, którego szukała.

_Co zrobisz? Czy kiedykolwiek wcześniej zawahałaś się przed posłaniem na śmierć kilkunastu ludzi? Nie, chyba nie, uważasz, że robisz to, co musisz, bez względu na wszystko. Jesteś silna, nie tylko fizycznie, czyż nie? W końcu urodziłaś się na Ziemi, na planecie, która ze spokojem mogła by być drugą Omegą. Nie przeżyła byś, gdybyś nie umiała koniecznych składać ofiar w walce o życie. Pamiętasz wstąpienie do Przymierza, nie chciałaś tego, było ci dobrze w przestępczym półświatku. A jednak, stało się, głupi zakład, głupie zauroczenie, głupie decyzje i oto jesteś, Pierwsze Ludzkie Widmo. Powinnaś napisać poradnik „Od gangu do Widma" autorstwa Pani Komandor Shepard, na jej własnych doświadczeniach. Prawie jak autobiografia. Zapewne i tak wydadzą twoją biografię, o ile już tego nie zrobili, w końcu uratowałaś Galaktykę! Ba, teraz ruszyłaś tyłek aż zza światów, by znów stanąć do walki! _

_Nie robisz tego z idealistycznych pobudek, oczywiście, że nie. Właściwie, większość galaktyki i tak cię nie obchodzi, bo chce cię zabić, a jej drugą część chciałabyś zabić ty. Taka właśnie jesteś, masz walkę we krwi. Powinnaś urodzić się wśród krogan, pasowałabyś tam jak ulał. W końcu urodzony z ciebie morderca, Shepard._

Milczy, kładąc zakrwawioną dłoń na ramieniu fotela pilota. Joker zerka na spływającą krew niepewnie, ale odwraca wzrok. Udaje, że nie widzi, tak jest łatwiej. Nie jest masochistą, nie jest idiotą, nie pyta, czy wszystko w porządku. Nic nie jest w porządku. Kobieta uśmiecha się kącikiem ust, pochylając głowę. Czarne włosy opadają, oczy lśnią czerwienią. Wygląda niemal przerażająco. Jest wdzięczna, że Jeff się nie dopytuje o jej stan, nie chciała by na niego naskoczyć. Zwilża wargi, przesuwając palcami po skórze, którą jest obity fotel.

- Joker – jej głos jest cichy i przerażający, a wezwanemu skóra cierpnie. Kiwa jednak głową na znak, że słucha. – Kieruj nas na Omegę 4. Lecimy za tymi sukinsynami – dokańcza, wbijając wzrok w próżnię kosmosu. Wciąż się uśmiecha w ten dziwny sposób.

_Przyznaj się, Shepard, to nie tak, że jesteś milutką osóbką i chcesz ich ratować._

_**Chcesz zemsty.**_


End file.
